dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Vita Cristallum
Cristallum Physiology "Critsallums" are an extraterrestrial species of warlike female beings. Their origins, history, and culture are not well understood by other races as they preactice an extreme isolationist policy, although numerous small hints throughout human history imply that Crystalluims are an interstellar race which at one point maintained several outposts on Earth, but suddenly fled and left many of their artifacts to ruin. Crisytallums are characterized by the gemstone embedded somewhere on their body, which seems to be analogous to a brain and acts as thier brain, heart, and esentally thier 'life'. Cristallums physical forms are projections from their gemstone, and Gems have the ability to customize their physical forms, which are made of hard light, at will, with their only constant feature being their gemstone and color scheme (shapeshifting is not permanent and Crstalliums will return to their "default" form eventually). Although the species has no sexual dimorphism, Cristallums' physical forms typically have characteristics associated with human femininity. Because of this, all Cristalliums are inherently sexless, but identifying as female. Cristallums all have the same abilites, such as weapon-summoning, the power to 'store' material in their gemstones, and bubble creation. The only thing that differs between gems are thier appearences, weapons, personalites and the way they look when they fuse. All Cristalliums have the ability to direct energy through their weapons. They cannot die by any natural cause, and do not have to eat and sleep to survive. They, however, can still eat and sleep if they so desire. The only way to permanently destroy or "kill" a Cristallum is to destroy their gemstone. When the physical body of a Cristallum is seriously injured, they will retreat into their gemstone to regenerate. Regeneration is special in that Cristallums can make permanent changes to their physical form while regenerating. The length of the regeneration process can range from minutes to weeks, but a "rushed" regeneration can suffer from physical deformities. Regeneration can be prevented if a gemstone is bubbled or otherwise constricted, such as within a mirror or a pillow. The Cristalliums are also very vulnerable while regeneration has they have no concept of time, and are esentally unaware of what goes on outside the space of them gem. So for safety the gems automatically return to the nearest Lux Domi (light home) which is a safe heaven for them to regenerate. If a Cristallium's gemstone is damaged and they do NOT go back into thier gem to heal, their physical form will deteriorate and "glitch" and they are unable to properly use their powers as well as their language. It is also worth noting that a Cristallums's gemstone can be used as an energy source, even if damaged. Cristallum Shards, the remnants of a shattered gemstone, possess a "powerful partial consciousness" which can grant sentience to their containers and have been used to create drone soldiers. Gem Shards have also been forced to fuse together over time to form a novam vitam ut unum (New Life as One) . *Immortality: Cristallums do not age or die of old age, therefore they are ageless. *Speed: Cristallums can fly at speeds that greatly surpass the speed of light. Because of thier inorganic bodies they are not hurt by this. *High Durability: Cristallums are immune to all diseases, ailments, and toxins. In addition, they is enormously resistant to damage, but enough heavvy damage can force them into their gems to regenerate. *Energy Discharges: Crystallums can discharge light energy from their core Gem and/or weapons. *Levitation: Cristallums can traverse or glide through the air using sheer willpower. *Telepathy: Ability to read or communicate with other Cristallums minds across universal distances. Refered to as the 'Jeweled Mind' *Weapon Manifestation: Cristallums can manifest their own personalized weapon that they are proficient in using. *Strength: Crystallums are Fifty times stronger than a peak human. *Bubbling: Crystallums have the ability to create bubbles for storage. These bubbles encompass an object (or person) and they can then store it in thier gem. It's known that Cristallums 'aren't born, they're made when a gem from earth is harvested and given a conscience.' The conscience they speak of is the mind of a fallen living being be it animal or human. The mind is then trapped in a gems bubble, then forcibly transfused into a gem. The mind then bonds with the gem and it takes the form that the mind is most comfortable with. If it was a human, the form will be human. However if the form was an animal the gem will take on a monstrous version of itself. Caste System The Cristallum Domus maintains a strict caste system based on gemstone (Mohz Scale). (Ex. Pearls are created to be servants and meant to be completely subservient to their owners). On thier planet each Cristallum has a type. Thier Ranking is where thier Gem falls on the Mohs scale. 1 Talc ( Low Class) 2 Gypsum 3 Calcite 4 Fluorite 5 Apatite 6 Orthoclase 7 Quartz 8 Topaz 9 Corundum 10 Diamond (High Class) Warsongs The Warsong is a a small ritual performed in order to fuse into a Warsong Crystallum. Generally, the gem's meitate across from each other and try to closely match each others thoughts as much as possible, once the two Cristallums clasp hands their bodies merge and they fuse. A fusion is basically the physical manifestation of a relationship, fusions should occur when two or more are willing to do so. As of right now it is not know weather a Crstallum can fuse with a non-Cristallum lifeform. However fusion can be forced by putting two gems together in a confined space preventing them from reforming and forcing them to grow together. Just like real gems this process can take hundreds or thousands of years. These are called 'mendacium' are more often than not driven insane by the long peroids of confinement and no longer can think logically. Acting on instict these gems are often severly malformed often existing as only clumps of limbs, instead of actual humanoid forms. Fusions can be malformed, the reason that some fusions looks so weird (I.e Extra Limbs/eyes.) and is unstable is the Cristallums are not compatible and one Cristallum forced another into it. The more Humanoid the Fusion is the closer/More insnyc the gems are. The Garden "Gardens" are facilities that serve to create Cristallums by using machines called Blossoms. The "Prime Garden". Underneath every Garden is the Garden control room. Every "Garden" is located in a vast, foggy canyon with numerous holes carved out of the rock faces; which are the "birthplaces" of many Gems. Blossoms dot the landscape, some of which have fallen to the ground and been destroyed due the thousands of years of inactivity. The site has a single Warp Pad, which is deactivated, but used to lead to the Gem Temples scattered around the globe. The Gardens are the main reason why Cristalums invaded and attempted to colonize the Earth; to exploit its resources and produce more warriors via the Garden. The only know Gardens produced Cristallums of the Quartz variety (Quarts is a 7 on the Mohs scale and thus made for a very tough soilder). It was once a flourishing center where Cristallum were grown and manufactured. If allowed to continue, it would destroy all life on Earth, as the developing gemstone would incubate in the planet Earth's crust and literally sap every resource in the land to form itself. A few gems saw the error in this, and founded a faction of rebel Crystalums and leading an uprising that caused the Homeworld to cease the production in the Garden, driving them off the planet at the cost of being forever stranded on Earth. It is currently unknown what happened to the Cristallums produced there, but is possible that they were either destroyed, shattered, joined or absconded to Homeworld. Currently, the Garden exists as a ruined canyon. There is a single Warp Pad, which can lead to any Warp Pad on Earth however it is deactivated after the revolt and the Critallum Domus left earth. The Blossoms are out of use, although it should be noted that if the Gardens were reactivated, then these could be turned on for continuation of their previous project. However, Domus has different plans for the Garden ever since their previous project was scrapped due to the war with the rebel gems. Their uses for the Garden mainly involve their experiments for a Critallum geo-weapon as they use the location as incubation site for perfecting the process of ripping the mind of one being and forcing it into a gem. Kindergarten.png|The Garden Lux Domi A Lux Domi is a sacred place where the Cristallum go to safely regenerate. It is their heaven from which they can go to reform. Inside, the Domi itself is composed of several cavernous rooms, all of which are connected through the Lux Heart and accessed with the Lux Gate. All temples have a very large statue of the Queen Gem adorning the front of it. The statue on the face of the Lux Domi has eight arms; four arms are spread out, and the other four converge around the Temple's entrance on the figure's navel. Of the four spread-out arms, only a few arms remain intact and often times the rest of the arms are scattered around nearby. Often covered by heavy vegetation they are completely abandoned and powered down and completely inaccessible, except by small entrances meant for gems who need to reform. The Temple Gate inside the main hall is able to access places within the Temple, in better terms chambers that gem can quickly regenerate in. Since every gem needs different environments to form the many chambers reflect the gems ideal environment. The way the door opens depends upon the gem who is trying to access it: for example, if a Ruby attempted to open the door it would take the ruby to the chamber meant for rubies to reform and rest. tumblr_static_tumblr_static_9bsl1ott9e88ks80ckoc8wowg_640.jpg|The Main Chamber of a Gem Temple Lion_9.jpg|The Outside of a Gem Temple The Onyx Room The "Onyx Room" is a room inside every Lux Domi, and is used to both destroy cursed objects in the central burner and house bubbled Cristallums. And in rare cases destroy bubbled Gems. The Onyx Room appears to be located deep in the Temple's basement, due to its direct connection with the Lux Heart via a large crystal vein which runs down to it through the main hall. There is a lava pit in the center which is used to destroy Cristallums and other items. The room has gemstones floating in bubbles around the ceiling, which are the gemstones of corrupted or captured Cristallums. The Burning Room can only be opened by a gem that is scaled 9 or above. tumblr_inline_nw6dpjR6bq1rnlu7u_1280.jpg|The Onyx Room tumblr_ncbwpjtIH11smn4pqo4_1280.jpg Energy Blade Each energy blade contains a Cristallum, who have chosen to give up thier body. These Cristallums are harvested from a planet, but not just any Crystallums, can be used to power an energy blade. A gem first needs to go through a " Trial and Error " or " Purification Process" Once this ritual is completed and the wielder of the energy blade acquires their gem, from then on the two are partners. Whether in battle or not, both the gem and the user will be hence forth fused on a mental plain. They can communicate through mutual telepathy. Only the user can hear the gem's voice, unless the gem finds a means to project their voice or thoughts. Just like fusion, each blade in unique to not only the Cristallums its made up of, but the wielder as well. Category:Physiology Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Crystal Gem